The Chosen
by DragonQueen90
Summary: 07'movieverse. A Newcomer arrives but is it a Decepticon or Autobot and will it bring salvation or destruction to the autobots? There is only one way to find out... Pairings: a little ProwlxJazz and maybe some RatchetxIronhide and probably OCx...someone
1. Chapter 1: Newcomer

Disclaimer: I don't own the Transformers ! But I do own the Chosen in this story so please don't take her from me ! If you want to use her, e-mail me and I will see what I can do.

**AN: This story begins after the mission city accident. The autobots have gotten four more mechs who had followed Optimus message and come to earth. **

**The four mechs are: Prowl, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe and Wheeljack. **

**On with the story.**

_The Chosen_

**Chapter 1: Newcomer**

By DragonQueen90

**Far out in space, a comet is flying at high velocity entering earth solar system. But it isn't a normal comet, this one has a spark, a heart and gamma wave energy.**

**And everything is dark and deathly quiet except for a harsh voice...**

"We are entering the solar system now. So can you please tell me which planet I should change our course to?"

Another voice in the dark answers: "the third from the sun."

"The third from what!?"

"The sun ! You know, the irritating yellow dot over there, at your left."

"The yellow dot that is larger than the others?"

"Yes! Congratulations! You have identified the sun" the voice snapped sarcastically.

"Well, it's not my fault that I don't know what a stupid yellow dot is named in this system, this is your territory not mine." The first voice snapped back.

"Well excuse **me** that I am interested in science and learn some good and healthy things while you wastes your free time in guns and marshal arts..."

"That **is** good things ! How many times haven't I saved your fleshy little ass with my guns and marshal arts? Hu?"

"Can you two PLEASE be quiet !" A third very irritated voice interrupted in the dark.

"I am trying to rest and so should you ! We are arriving in one or two solar cycles and we are needed. We will be very busy when we have arrived. So go and rest **NOW** or I will kick you both out on the next planet we fly by!"

"ya, ya... we are sorry for waking you up we will go and rest now, see you in two solar cycles!" the first and second voice said in a happy chorus.

"Humph... see you later."

**After two solar cycles, at earth far out in the middle of a forest, outside of a little town called Tranquility lies the new autobot bas. **

**At base (the government and military had kindly given them) everything was peaceful at last.**

The new base was going perfect. It was good that it was deep in the forest where no one would see "giant alien robots walking around" and the autobots had improved it (the base) with cybertronian technology much to the governments interests.

Bumblebee was with his guard Samuel Witwicky (Sam) and where probably out racing in the neighbourhood close to the base.

Prowl was at his office doing some reports about some mysterious fast speeding involving two Lamborghini's (one red and the other yellow).

Sighing Prowl bend forward and put his elbows on the table. He would have to "talk" to Sunny and Sides about this.

But there was **some** good news to, incredibly enough, Wheeljack haven't blown up his lab not even ones, since he came to earth... Yet.

And THAT wasn't normal.

Sighing ones again he went out to find the "legendary" Lamborghini brothers.

Meanwhile Optimus and Ironhide had dragged out Ratchet out of med bay and out to the new shooting range with the reason that he hadn't been outside the medical doors for nearly three days.

"Why are you doing this ?! I am trying to make order in my medical bay and you two storm in and pulls me out here. Why in the pit are you doing this?"

"Because, you haven't been outside for nearly three days and as the humans says "a little sun makes you good. Or as Ironhide says: A little shooting and destruction is never wrong." Optimus argues with a smile on his faceplates.

Then suddenly a alarm went off. And Optimus turned on his comm.

"Sideswipe what's the situation ?"

"We got incoming Prime! A comet just crash landed 5 miles away from here."

"Autobot or decepticon ?"

"No idea Prime. We didn't receive an identification. The mech is either badly hurt or didn't want to identify himself."

"Alright, tell Prowl and Bumblebee to meet me at the shooting range immediately. And keep an optic out for any decepticons approaching our newcomer they might try something."

"Will do Prime, Sideswipe out."

Turning back to Ratchet and Ironhide. Optimus explains the situation.

"We will have to do this later on Ironhide, we got a newcomer in our hands. So lets go, Ratchet you will have to come with us, the mech might be injured."

"Of course."

"What's happened Optimus ?" Bumblebee's voice rang at the same time he and Prowl came around the corner.

"We got a newcomer in our hands that might be autobot so you two will come with us ! Autobots, roll out!"

**To be continued...**

**AN: So what did you think ?? Was it terrible ? Fantastic ? Good ?**

**Please tell me !**

**I wanna know !**


	2. Chapter 2: Who is Dragon?

AN: Hi again everybody! You thought you had seen the last of me? Sorry but you won't get rid of me that easily :)

For those who kindly enough reviewed: THANK you, thank you, thank you so much! You made my day!

Disclaimer: I still don't own Transformers!

_The Chosen_

**Chapter 2: Who is Dragon?**

By DragonQueen90

"Sideswipe to Optimus"

"I'm here Sides. What is it?"

"Optimus! I'm getting a decepticon signal from the landing site. It's Barricade!"

"So that bastard have came out of the slagging hole, he has been hiding in since Mission City. Only to go pick on a newcomer." Ironhide grumbled.

"We are soon there. Keep looking for more decepticons Sideswipe. Prime out."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Alright people we are here, at earth! I think it is at least." The first voice said.

"Dragon, if you were human, I would have thought that your brain had taken a vacation, and didn't leave a substitute to cover for it."

"I know what I need to know to survive, so stop be a pain in the afterburners about what I don't know!"

"Now, can please be quiet?! Things are going to get a little hot around here now and I need to concentrate on the landing." The one called Dragon said. "Now entering atmosphere!"

"Wohoo! Here we come! Landing in three... two... one"

BOOM!

"Ouch... Damn I hurt my shoulder joint. I can't transform like this!"

"I will heal that if you just..." The third unidentified voice was interrupted by a roaring, black and white police car.

The police car stopped a few meters away and transformed into a giant robot.

The robot shifted its right hand into a gun and with a dark, fast voice and pointing the weapon at the pod in the middle of the crater (that had been made in the landing) said: "Transform and identify yourself and your mission here mech!"

"Do you recognise the rude decepticon, Shika?" Dragon asked the third voice.

"Yes, I think his name is Barricade if I remember right."

"Emilia, can you take care of this? Dragon can't transform and I have to repair her like every other time." The third voice said irritating in there native language. "But don't let him know that you know his name."

"What was that noise? Answer my questions and do as I say! NOW!"

Barricade started to loose his patience he didn't have time with this. It shouldn't be him out here doing this. It should be those new decepticons that arrived the day before yesterday. Those amateures could have...

"Hello!" A voice rang from behind him. He made himself ready to shoot at anyone and everything. His scans had told him that there weren't any people or autobots here. But obviously he was wrong.

He spun around ready to attack who ever had the guts to sneak on him. But there weren't anyone there.

"Down here!" The voice said again.

The robot looked down and there straight in front of him stood a puny little flesh bag waving its hand like an idiot up to him.

She wasn't the least bit afraid of him. Just waving her hand from side to side smiling, that's right, smiling up at him.

"Hi! I am Emilia. Who are you big guy?"

The robot didn't get a chance to answer or move to squash the little human in front of him, when the roaring of more vehicles approaching could be heard. He quickly and harshly took the human in his left hand, but pressing unnecessary hard so that a silent pained scream could be heard from the human in his grasp. Barricade didn't give a damn.

The autobots drove up to the decepticon keeping a few meters space between them and transformed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Emilia couldn't breath. The hand that held her, held her hard and if the hand didn't let go soon, she would suffocate.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ironhide had his guns ready within seconds and he was about to shot Barricade when Optimus saw the human female in the decepticons grasp and stopped Ironhide, by setting his hand on Ironhides gun, so he had to lower it.

Taking a step forward towards Barricade, Optimus started talking to the decepticon.

"Barricade let go of the human! It's not her you are after!"

Emilia just barely registered the newcomers and screamed with her last efforts a pained and small but fully audible scream: "Dragon, HELP!"

Everyone decepticon as autobot looked at the small human in Barricades hand.

Barricade asked the question everybody was asking themselves in there CPU's out loud:

"Who the hell is Dragon?"

Everyone was so focused on the human that no one saw the blue light surrounding the forgotten pod.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Dragon twitched when she felt like her body were being crushed.

She used her scanners to see that there were more robots here now but these new ones had the autobot insignia on them. Then she looked over at the robot called Barricade and saw Emilia desperately trying to breath. Dragon went angry, very angry.

"You gotta fix those repairs now, or Emilia will get killed!" She said in a low dangerous tone in there own language to Shika.

"We will have to do this the fast way then. Ready?" Shika asked.

"Dragon, HELP!"

"Arrgh..." Dragon felt her body beginning to hurt even more.

"That was Emilia! Do it now!" The painful and angry voice of Dragon answered.

A blue light started to surround the pod.

Then as fast as the blue light had come, it disappeared.

**To be continued...**

**AN: ****Have you figured out which species they all are yet?**

**Or couldn't you wait and went to my profile?**

**R&R Please! **


	3. Chapter 3: Revenge

AN: Wiee! An update:) 

**The text written in **_words in italics _**are from the earlier chapter so you guys hopefully understands a bit better. **

**Disclaimer: **I **Don't **own the Transformers!!

**Warning: **There is some **fighting and violence** in this one so to those who are sensitive about violence and such should not read this!!!

_The Chosen_

**Chapter 3: Revenge**

By DragonQueen90

_Barricade asked the question everybody was asking themselves in there CPU's out loud:_

"_Who the hell is Dragon?"_

The answer of the question hit him hard. Before he knew it, his hand that was holding the human female was gone.

He didn't have time to react to the unbelievable pain, before he was hit again. But this time he felt the claws that were digging into his chest area, digging to find his very life force.

His spark.

That was when he screamed, a cold pained scream that made the autobots back away.

The last thing Barricade saw before dropping to the ground, was his spark chamber in a clawed hand. It was still attached, dangling in one of the main lines that transported the energon in his mechanical veins to the spark, his spark.

On the ground he looked up on his attacker who had taken him down, on lesser than a minute. If it had been Optimus it would have been an good and honourable death. Because no one have defeated him...ever.

But instead of Optimus, there stood a fairly tall, slender and angry looking femme with clawed hands.

Damn this was embarrassing, he would die of the hands of a femme.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Dragon shifted her hands into dangerous sharp, clawed ones, and threw herself at Barricade.

The first thing she would have to do was to get Emilia to safety.

So she brought her right hand up and cut of the hand that was holding Emilia. Then catching the hand before it fell to the ground and threw both Emilia and the hand to Ratchet.

"Ratchet, catch! And keep her safe!"

Then she went for the one thing she knew would deactivate Barricade for good. His spark.

She clawed and clawed, and then Barricade screamed. Dragon smiled. That meant that she was close, then she saw it. Pulsing fast trying to keep up the energon flow as the energon veins where leaking from the chest. Badly.

Dragon grasped the spark with her right clawed hand and pulled it straight out letting one vein still be attached to the spark so Barricade could see the answer to his question.

"I am Dragon." She said before she squeezed her hand tighter and tighter around his spark. An then there was a sickening cracking sound when the spark chamber crashed into it self and terminated.

Barricades optics blazed red and then became as black as the darkness that fell around them. He would never bother them again.

Dragon dropped the leftover of Barricades spark to the ground and turned around only to be starring at Ironhide who was holding his right arm cannon aimed at her.

She watched Ironhide a moment or two, looking, calculating, estimating his abilities to fight but she decided to have a little fun.

After all, as the human says "you only live ones".

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ironhide had been taken aback by the raging cybertronian as well as the rest of the autobots. They were all impressed at the speed and accuracy he had shown, but terrified of the rage that burned deep dark, almost, black red in his optics.

And they had all starred at the mech when he had ripped out Barricades spark and crushed it, all in cold blood (energon).

That was when Ironhide brought up his right arm cannon and aimed at the raged cybertronian, who were only a few meters before him.

And that was when the cybertronian turned around and they could all see that the assumed mech weren't a mech...it was a femme. A beautiful, slender and absolutely dangerous looking femme.

The femmes optics changed colour from a deep, dark red almost black, into an almost yellowish/greenish colour (like Ratchets armour) before her faceplates changed there location and formed into a mischievous almost sly looking smile.

**To be continued...**

**AN: **There's a lot of _**almost **_and _**that was when**_ in this chapter but I couldn't help it. Sorry :/

So what did you think of my first (ever!) fighting scene????

And of this chapter???

And...about everything!

Good, bad let me know I'm open for suggestions :)


	4. Chapter 4: The Chosen

A/N: Alright everybody here's a new chapter, I know it took some time and for that I apologize. But for your long wait I get you a longer chapter instead so enjoy! 

The text written in _italics_ are the mind link talk between Dragon and Shika (explanations will come later on).

**Diaclaimer: I don't own the Transformers only the chosen!**

_The Chosen_

**Chapter 4: The Chosen**

By DragonQueen90

Ironhide felt himself being watched by the unknown femme in front of him, he still had his arm cannon steadily aimed at her but she didn't even look at it. She just stood there smiling a knowing, mischievous almost sly looking smile at him.

So he started to take a look himself at his opponent.

He had to admit that she was beautiful. She had a curvy and slender black body with a little grey here and there. And she had two round air vents on either side of her helm on her head, almost as the femme Arcee back on Cybertron, but smaller.

Ironhide also noticed that the femme in front of him was tall, abnormally tall. She was as tall as himself, almost taller, and THAT was unnerving.

Ironhide was shocked out of his musings when she started to talk to him.

-

-

Dragon wondered what the mech in front of her was doing. He just stood there starring.

"Are you just going to stand there and stare, like a sparkling, or are you going to attack so we can get this thing over with?" She asked turning her faceplates a little more serious but still smiling (It had been a long time since she had got this much attention).

Ironhide got out of his own little world and snapped back at Dragon.

"I'm not a sparkling!" He started to heat up his cannons.

"No? Then you must just be a mech that haven't gotten an overload in decades!"

That set him of.

"You little glitch! Did it ever cross your CPU that **maybe** I was just starring at the ugliest femme I have **ever** seen in my lifetime!" His arm started to sway a little.

"If you had thought that I was ugly, why are you thinking of how fast you can..."

"Ironhide! Radio the military they are the nearest. Tell them that we need medical assistant right away!" Ratchet hurried voice interrupted.

"Do it Ironhide. Prowl and I will keep an optic on the femme, and Bumblebee will try help Ratchet." Optimus Primes spoke to his team.

Ironhide glared one last time at the arrogant femme before he turned away and started talking to Captain William Lennox (Ironhides charge) who where at the military base only a few miles away.

Dragon had heard Ratchets talk to Ironhide and that her friend was injured.

So she jumped over the mechs that stood in her way of getting to Emilia and Ratchet and made a vault in the air before landing with a low thump on bent knees. With Optimus, Prowl and Ironhide behind her and Ratchet (with an unconscious Emilia in his hand) and Bumblebee in front of her, she was surrounded but didn't bother when she saw Emilia desperately trying to breath.

"_What's wrong with her Shika? And what's wrong with me? It seems that I can't get my scanners online."_ Dragon used her mind link with Shika to talk privately.

"_I don't know. I didn't have the time to repair your scanners, so you will have to do the hard way and ASK to get to know the answer."_

They had both tried to talk to Emilia through there mind links but she didn't respond.

When Dragon focused back on the reality from her ´talk´ she noticed that there where now four cannons aimed at her, ready to shoot, but she focused her optics on Ratchet.

"What's wrong with her?"

"You care about the human?" Ratchet sounded almost surprised.

"Of course I do she is my... friend. Tell me what's wrong with her maybe I can help?!"

"Get the fuck of me!"

Dragon tried desperately to fight the hands that where now trying to drag her away from the human girl and medic.

It didn't help.

She was dragged away a few meters and then there was three pairs of strong hands holding her back.

"Do you really wanna know?" Ratchet asked in a dangerous tone.

"Do you really wanna know that one of her ribs have cracked and punctuated one of her lungs!? And do you wanna know that if she doesn't get any help **soon** she will die a slow and painful death!?"

Dragon was shocked. She knew that Emilia was hurt but not that she was dying ´Why didn't I feel anything?´ she asked herself.

"_You know why Dragon. It's because you have been busy fighting, and that Emilia has closed the mind link so we wouldn't feel any of her pain. You know how she can be when she has made up her mind." _

"_What?! She closed it?! That could kill her!"_

Now Dragon was almost hysteric.

"Let me go! I can help her!" She screamed.

"And how would you do that? If Ratchet can't repair her, what makes you think that you can?" Optimus asked with reason in his voice.

"_Should I tell them?" Dragon asked Shika._

"_No! It's not time yet, you will have to make them trust us so we can save her."_

"Let me show you that I can repair her!" Dragon said out loud to the autobots.

"And why should we let you do that? You might just kill her as fast as you get within reach." Ironhide grumped, now back from the call to Lennox. Still aiming one cannon at Dragons face and explaining to the others what Will had said.

"Will told me that they would be her in 15 minutes."

"Why would I save her and then kill her when she is obviously going to die without my help?!" Dragon snapped angrily. Soon it was to late to do **anything**.

"She's right, Prime. Why would she save the human from death and then kill her?" Ratchet reasoned.

"Let's do like this then. You let me go and I save the human, then you can take me and lock me up if you wish. Agreed?" Dragon started to slightly panic.

"That is an illogical solution, but it might work. For both of us Prime. She can't escape with all of us here and if Ratchet keeps his optics on her under the hole process he can abort if she is trying to kill the human. Possibility of success: 95 percent." Prowl said.

"I agree, Prowl. Let her go but keep your optics on her, everybody."

Optimus finally decided.

Dragon was released and she hurried to the side of Ratchet.

"Lay her down on the ground, on her back." She instructed Ratchet, who did as she said. Emilia had stopped breathing.

"Alright, Emilia I know that you hate when I do this but now it's your life at stake, so you can kick my aft later on, okay?" Dragon said to Emilia not excepting an answer, but talking made everything a little easier.

-

-

Ratchet looked at the femme now when she was only a meter away and noticed that she had white, swirling patterns all over her body that seemed to glow a little in the night that had fallen all around them. Almost as tattoos. He recognised the one on her abdomen, it was a pattern he had only seen ones and never thought that he would see again, but it couldn't be right.

'It can't be. But if it is... then this femme has a lot of power and secrets. And she could easily take down everyone around her, without even lifting a finger component. **IF** it was who he thought it was, then this human on the ground in front of him was more then a friend to her...it would be a part of her and not just human.´ To say the least Ratchet was a little unnerved but he kept what he thought about everything to himself.

-

-

Dragon didn't notice Ratchet looking at her and she didn't see him backing away a little not because he was afraid or anything just out of respect.

She sat there on her knees and bent forward, only stopping when her head where at the same level as Emilias.

She lowered her head so that her mouth is exactly over Emilias face.

Then Dragon opens her mouth and out of it, comes a blue, sparkling fog like gas.

Dragon pulls back a little but the gas stays where it is just above Emilias mouth.

-

-

Ratchet hurriedly scanned the gas and found it to be gamma energy.

That was interesting. Gamma energy is the energy that every sentient being have. So if my scanners are right then this energy is alive. Impossible.´ Ratchet thought.

-

-

"Breath in, Emilia!" Dragon shrieked. But Emilia didn't move a muscle.

"Dammit breath in or this won't work and I will have to kiss you and force you to breath!"

Dragon almost screamed at her.

Then Emilia took a small breath, breathing in the blue gas into her inner systems and then a second breath and then she opened her eyes and sat up.

"You wouldn't do that to me would you?" She asked her large friend with fake horror in her light blue eyes and voice.

"Primus thank you!" Dragon gasped.

"You scared the shit out of us! You closed your link so Shika and I couldn't feel any pain and because of that you almost killed yourself! Don't ever do that again!" She said.

"You are starting to use human words more and more. And look who is talking! Who was it that CRASH landed and got herself hurt in the process?"

-

-

All autobots stood there looking at the human girl that just a few minutes ago was on her way to the matrix and now she just sits there talking and laughing with the femme who had saved her as if nothing had happened.

Ratchet was amazed. He scanned the human over and over again and couldn't find a trace of the broken rib or punctuated lung. She had been healed in a matter of seconds.

-

-

Ratchet was the first to recover from the shock and asked the only question he had.

"How did you do that? She is completely healed and there are no signs of her broken rib or her punctuated lung."

Emilia heard Ratchets question and so stood and turned around.

That was the first time Emilia had ever seen the autobots.

"Ahh...! Dammit! Are these the good or the bad guys?" She asked everyone and took a fighting stance and looked at any threatening movement.

"We are as you say the good guys. We are autobots and my name is Optimus Prime and these are my men: My weapons expert Ironhide, Prowl my tactician, Ratchet our Chief Medical Officer and Bumblebee is a guardian over a human boy named Sam. And who are you two?"

Dragon locked optics with Optimus and held her gaze.

"Are you Optimus Prime the leader of the autobots?" She asked carefully.

"Yes."

Dragon looked suspiciously at him.

"Emilia stand behind me." She said to the human by her feet, never looking away from the so called leader.

Optimus looked confused back at her. The femme in front of him had taken precautions. Why, he had no idea.

Dragon took a few steps closer to him and now stood only three steps from him.

Optimus felt a pull in the matrix of leadership in his chest as the femme walked closer. But it wasn't a painful pull it was like the matrix... recognised the femme in front of him, Optimus pressed away the feeling and waited for the femmes next move.

Dragon could feel something she hadn't felt in many decades.

She took another step closer, but was stopped when a cannon was in her face.

"One step closer and you are dead!" Ironhides gruff voice said.

"Ironhide stand down and back away." Optimus said in a warning tone, and Ironhide lowered his cannon and stepped behind Optimus still keeping his optics on the femme.

Dragon still looked Optimus straight in his optics. And when Optimus felt the pull in the matrix again and she looked down at his chest where the matrix where, almost as if she could feel it too.

She took one last step and was now so close that they were almost touching.

She was almost as high as Optimus shoulders everybody saw now when they stood so close and Ratchet was now positive that the femme in front of them was not an ordinary femme.

Dragon raised her hand and brought it forward and laid it on Optimus chest just above the area where the matrix was held.

With the femmes hand laying on his chest area Optimus could feel the matrix pulsing harder in recognition.

Dragon looked deep into Optimus blue optics she could feel the matrix of leadership pulsing under her hand.

Then she smiled. Could this really be Optimus Prime the leader of the autobots? The thing in his chest reacts as the matrix.

Dragon backed away a few steps and placed her right fist over her spark and then bowed deep and at the same time she let her right fist slide out to her right side. This was the last test, if he really is Optimus Prime he would know what to do.

"What the fuck is she doing?" Ironhide asked but Optimus silenced him with a bow himself. He did exactly as the femme had done except that he set himself on one knee, with his head bowed in respect and didn't rise up when Dragon did.

All autobots looked at there leaders weird behaviour.

Dragon turned to Emilia, this was the leader of the autobots. Optimus Prime.

"This is Optimus Prime. He is telling the truth!" She said smiling.

"Rise Optimus Prime, you don't need to bow anymore, it was just a test to see if it really was you." The bowing had been Shikas idea. It was the most respectful thing you could do and only the leader of the autobots with the matrix in his chest know how to respond to that bow. And Optimus had done it perfectly.

Optimus raised to his feet.

"It is an honour to finally meet the new Prime of the autobots." Dragon said with another small bow.

"What the hell happened here just now?" Bumblebee iterrupted confused.

"Optimus aren't the **new **leader of the autobots he has been leader for millennia."

Dragon smiled down at Bumblebee.

"To me he is new, little one. I haven't had the pleasure to meet Optimus before. And for that I am sorry. I was supposed to come and be there when you got the matrix of leadership Optimus, but I am in charge of two other dimensions that I also have to keep order in."

"What is this nonsense Optimus? Who is this femme?"

Dragon smiled amused.

"The femme in front of you is the chosen." Ratchet said now confident that he was right.

"Who? I have only heard of one chosen and it was a he, and that was from tales on Cybertron. And he defeated 200 decepticons without lifting a finger joint." Bumblebee said glancing towards the supposed chosen doubtfully.

Dragon looked at Ratchet.

"I thought that you would figure it out on your own old man. It has been awhile since I saw you last. And you look older.

And Bumblebee, that is me the stories are telling you about except that there are some mistakes in them, like that I was a mech, as you can see that is wrong and that I defeated 200 decepticons is also wrong... it wasn't 200 it was 300."

Dragon explained leaving Bumblebee looking shocked.

"I may look old but I can still heal every injure that cross my med bay."

"But what I have learned from last time we saw each other is that the chosen isn't only one being, it is three is that correct?" Ratchet asked.

"Yes, Ratchet that is correct. But..."

"How do we know that she is the chosen and not a really good decepticon spy?" Ironhide asked.

"Optimus can confirm that I am who I say I am. He can feel it through the matrix."

"She is correct. I can feel it, she is the chosen one. It is indeed an honour to meet you. But I didn't catch your name." Optimus said with respect in his voice.

Dragon stepped forward into the light from the rising sun, letting her black and grey armour and white tattoos shimmering in the light.

"My name is Dragon and I'm the cybertronian third of the chosen." She said with a low bow.

"My name is Emilia O'Brien I am the human third of the chosen." The human girl said stepping forward.

Dragons body tensed and then the blue sparkling, fog like, gas which where gamma energy came out from her body. The gas sparkled and formed it self into a cybertronian face.

"And I am Shika. The unknown third of the chosen." The gas said and then disappeared into Dragons body again.

Dragon lowered her hand so that Emilia could walk on to it. And then with a smile Emilia said:

"Well it was nice meeting you all but now I have to go and get some sleep. See you later."

And then she disappeared into Dragons body.

Then Dragons body started to lighten up. The light was so intense that the autobots had to look away. Then the light disappeared and in it's place stood Dragon on the exact spot she had stood on before, but now she had wings on her back. Organic, reptilian wings. Wings like the beasts in the human mythology: Dragons.

Ratchet was amazed. She was a mechanical being but she had organic wings, dragon wings, attached to her back. This was new and he would have a ´talk´ to her later on about this.

Dragon straighten her back and stretched out her wings and looked at the shocked autobots and said.

"I am the chosen one. The most powerful being in the universe, guardian of the three dimensions, daughter of Primus. And I am here to help you defeat the decepticons and reset the order in this dimension. Do you require my assistance?"

To be continued... 

**A/N: **So what did you think? Is it getting interesting? Do you want another chapter? Did it suck?I wanna know what you think.

R&R Please!


	5. Chapter 5: Questions

A/N: I just felt that I had to do this as fast as possible because of blood shifters review. It was like this: "You better update soon." And I could hear the end of that meaning in my head saying: "or else!" So here it is blood shifter and please don't hurt me:) 

**NO OFFENCE BLOOD SHIFTER!**

**(It was a great review! I was only joking around!) ;)**

In this chapter you will get to know a little more about the Chosen, of her abilities and such, so this is a quiet crucial chapter. So you will get to know what kind of powers The Chosen really has.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers only the Chosen!**

_The Chosen_

**Chapter 5:Questions**

By DragonQueen90

Now they where on their way to the autobot base. The autobots had transformed into there vehicle modes and Dragon flew above them, below the human radar.

Meanwhile Bumblebee saked questions.

"How can you be three different species at the same time? Are you like the same person? Thinking the same thoughts? Which name should we call you when you are together as one?" Poor Bumblebee really pressed his CPU to try to understand.

"And if those stories back at Cybertron are true, how did you do it? And how old are you? Are you the last femme around? What species are Shika? I have never seen anything like her, I know I haven't lived that, long but I don't even think that Ironhide has seen any species like her?"

Dragon laughed.

"You need to slow down with you questions so I can answer them, little one. The first question you asked I think was about how I could be three different species at the same time right?

That is because of Shika. She is the last one of her species who all where mysterious beings with great powers. It is because of her I can have organic wings. She influences me and Emilia so we aren't a normal human and cybertronian.

Shikas influence has made so Emilia can enlarge herself and shrink herself at her own will, and at the same time that she enlarge herself, her skeleton transforms into the same metal as my external armour."

"We are not the same persons. You have seen the twins Sideswipe and Sunstreaker? One spark split and created to sparks, twins. It is almost the same with us, except hat I am the only one with a spark. So we are not thinking the same thoughts but we have a mind link between us so we can talk to each other."

"You can call me the name of the form I have at the moment. I am always the chosen whether or I am spilt or not. So if you see the human me you can just call me Emilia and if you see the cybertronian me you can call me Dragon. Shika can communicate by taking over my body, but if she does that you will see it in my optics. They shine bright light blue if she is talking and her voice is darker."

"The stories that where told back at Cybertron are true Bumblebee, and it is because of Shikas telepathic abilities that I defeated them without lifting a finger joint. Telepathic abilities are one of her powers that she controls. Another one is that she can sometimes see into time: forward or backward or present it is different everytime. That ability is a curse most of the time because we can never change history. If we do it will have consequences you don't wanna know about. But if someone like Megatron or someone else mixes with the timeline I am the one who will have to fix it. And that is why I am here, someone have changed the history in this dimension."

"And my age...I am only going to tell you that I am far more older then Ironhide."

"WOW! That is **OLD**!" Bumblebee was amazed.

"Hey watch it kid I'm right here next to ya." Ironhide grumbled.

"Which question where we at?" Dragon said trying to keep herself from laughing out loud.

"Are you the last femme?" Every autobot listened in on this one, because that was a question they all had wanted an answer for.

"I really can't answer that question. You are not supposed to know that yet, I am sorry, I know that you all wanted to know the answer."

Everyone was silent.

"Well, back to the questions. As I said before Shika is the last one of her species. She is not from this dimension so Ironhide can't have seen her before."

"I got another question. Why did Optimus bow to you when he is your superior officer?" Bumblebee said a little embarrassed of the fact that he didn't know anything about theese subjects.

Dragon laughed again. This sparkling (by her eyes, remember that she is older than Ironhide!) was very inquisitive.

"You haven't studied the autobots history that much, have you?" Dragon smiled amused.

"I am the most high ranking warrior in the three dimensions that I guard. The only one who has the chance to outrank me is Primus himself. And the bow I made to Optimus was the chosen's own greeting to every Prime, and only the Prime himself knows how to answer it because the answer to that bow changes fro time to time and lays in the matrix of leadership.

These bows are the most honourable thing anyone can do to another."

Bumblebee was quiet, thinking of what he had heard and learned.

"Now you have given him something to think about for awhile." Ratchet said in an amused voice.

Suddenly there came a sound of a sonic boom and two jets flew over them.

The autobots was knocked of the road and Dragon was thrown down to the ground in front of the autobots and knocked unconscious, with one wing in a painful looking angle.

The two jets landed in front of everyone on the ground and transformed into Starscream and Thundercracker.

The autobots got up onto there feet a little wavering.

Optimus tried to locate where Dragon was but was stopped as he saw Thunderckrackers silver gun pointing at his direction, aimed at Optimus spark.

"Well, well look what we got here Thunder. An unconscious femme, she couldn't handle one of your booms. And Frenzy said that she was a tuff one. He said that she even killed Barricade but now I think that the little glitch was lying and that it was the autobots who killed him" Starscream said looking over at the said Con behind them and smiling an evil smile.

"We will have a little fun with this femme, before we throw her to our troops for them to enjoy too! We can't be selfish now, can we?" He asked still smiling and looking back at the autobots, who to Starscreams delight looked terrified...

**To be continued...**

**A/N: So what did you think? You got all the facts about the Chosen? You want more?**

**Read & Review Please!**


	6. Chapter 6: Revelations

A/N: Here's another chapter of The Chosen. And hopefully a better one than the last.

"_The text written in Italics are The Chosen's mind talk." _

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers only The Chosen!**

_The Chosen_

**Chapter 6: Revelations**

By DragonQueen90

Starscream looked back at Thundercracker, only to be meeting with the sight of his wing mate coming, flying through the air, unconscious, at his direction.

Starscream ducked and Thundercracker flew over barely missing him and landing in a heap of dented metal.

Starscream looked at the direction Thundercracker had been thrown from and was surprised to see the femme standing there. How she had managed to lift and throw an entire mech was beyond his CPU. But he quickly hid the surprise from his faceplates.

"How is he doing?" Dragon asked with a low dangerous voice sidestepping over to the autobots, making Starscream sidestep so that he was exactly in front of her, as she stopped in between Starscream and the autobots, who was about to come around.

Dragon was enraged at herself from letting her guard down and getting unconscious.

"Who?" Starscream snarled. Now it was only he against this femme and some fast recovering autobots, the odds did not look good.

"Well, Frenzy of course! I'm a little surprised that he survived the death of his spark mate. I didn't think that he had it in him." She smiled evilly.It was only very, very few cybertronians that survived when a bond mate died and those who survied had a very strong mind and will. It was obvious that Starscream hadn't known the fact that Barricade and Frenzy had been spark mates.

Starscream was shocked. He had no idea how this could have happened.

"How...?"

"How it happened?" Dragon took a relaxed stance and looked him in the optic with amusement, the anger now gone.

"You see Starscream when two cybertronians like each other very, very much they..."

"I KNOW THAT!! I meant how could **YOU **have known and not I?" He glared over at the little glitch, Frenzy who fidgeted. He would get what he deserved later on, now he needed to bring this glitching femme down and capture her.

"If you look really closely you can recognise spark mates from a mile away. But to do that you need to use your optics and audios, you know those things that you use to hear and see other things with."

Starscream was pissed, he looked over the area. Thundercracker was conscious and had terror in his optics as he started to move his way back to their base (Starscream let him, he could take down this femme by himself), then he looked at the autobots. They where 6 with the femme, but he also noticed that Primes second in command, Jazz, weren't there.

"Where's your second in command, Prime?" He asked.

Immediately all the autobots except for the femme and Optimus froze and started to look sad and bend down there heads a little.

"Ohhh...Yes now I remember. He was ripped in half by **my** mighty leader Megatron. What was the mechs name, again? I always seems to forget." Starscream taunted.

"Ahh...Yes. What is not...Jazz?! Hmm?"

Dragon looked around at the autobots. They all looked so sad, even Prime. Why haven't they said anything? Why didn't something important like this show up in my visions?´ She thought sadly. Then she became angry. This stupid arrogant decepticon thought that he just could come here and mess with the new femme and had planned to enjoy´ himself with her **AND **then he starts to mess with the autobots. That was **NOT** a good thing to do while she was around.

Suddenly Dragon noticed that she couldn't feel her right wing. She looked at it and saw that it was out of place. She swore in her own language and took the wing in her hands and pulled it into the right location. It hurt like hell but she didn't scream, instead she locked optics with Starscream and displayed the most smug, confident and angry looking smile she could muster. She would show him just how painful her powers could be.

Starscream immediately lost his irritating grin when he saw Dragons smile and started to back away subconsciously from her.

"You have ten earth seconds to get your friend and yourself out of here, starting from now." Dragon said in a low dangerous voice.

"And what if I don't?" Starscream snapped back angrily and stopped moving.

Dragon never answered, she just let her mind wander to Starscream and slowly started to mentally squeeze his spark chamber.

-

-

Starscream locked optics with the femme and saw the evil grin on her faceplates. He had seen her pull her own wing, which had been out of place, back again without even screaming. And then she had started to smile at him, and that smile unnerved him so that his own grin disappeared.

"you have ten earth seconds to get your friend and yourself out of here, starting from now."

The femme in front of him said. Then he noticed that he had subconsciously taken a step back and was starting to take another, before he stopped himself and snapped back angrily at Dragon: "And what if I don't?"

She didn't answer she just stood there.

Then suddenly he could feel a presence (and it was definitely not his own) in his body. He had sensed a presence like this before but he couldn't remember who had done it.

The presence started to move to his spark, and that made Starscream nervous. He tried to push the presence away with his own mind but it didn't yield.

Then he felt pain. White hot pain coming from his spark. It felt like his spark was being crushed, and then he remembered where he had felt a presence almost like this before...Soundwave.

The pain started to ease a bit and Starscream looked around thinking that Soundwave would stand around here somewhere. But he didn't see him.

The pain was almost completely gone by now.

"That's what will happen if you don't do as I say."

Starscream locked optics on the smug looking femme in front of him. And then he understood...SHE was the one that had tried to crush his spark. She HAD telepathic abilities as Soundwave, but her ability seemed to have more power. That was **not** good.

Starscream went to his wing mate I wonder who she is. She would be a good decepticon.´ he thought briefly before he picked Thundercracker up and flew away, looking over his shoulder every ten seconds to make shore that the femme stayed where she was.

-

-

Dragon withdraw her mind and relaxed a little. She thought that she had felt another presence. But she pressed away the thought, it was probably just a deer or something.

Then she looked around to face the autobots.

They still had there heads down and looked sad (Even Optimus had his head down now). They had taken Jazz's death hard.

"So should we get this show on the road?" She said a little louder than necessary to wake them up from there grieving trance.

"What?!" Ironhide grumbled.

"Just an human saying. I asked if we should get moving, we are still a few miles from the base and it's soon morning."

"Yes, we are leaving. Autobots transform and roll out!" Optimus Primes voice sounded, still a little sad at the memory of his second.

"_I think I know what we can do to lighten the mood Shika. And to give Optimus a kind of apology present for we not being there when he became Prime."_

"_What?"_

Dragon showed her the pictures of her plan inside her head.

"_They will get shocked." _Shika said.

"_Probably. But I think that they will get over it and be happy about it, especially Prowl."_

-

-

Not far away two beings where looking at the away driving autobots. They had seen everything.

"You think the she is the one?"

"Yes."

"Should we attack before they get to far away?"

"No, we will wait until the right moment. But for now we need to get to our base to rest and plan."

And with that you could here two beings turn and walk away at the opposite direction of the autobots.

**To be continued...**

**A/N: **_**Do you think you know what Dragon and Shika are planning? **_

_**R&R!**_


	7. Chapter 7: Introduction

A/N: _Sorry for the wait!__ School you know :/ Damn thing getting in the way. But now I won't hold you back anymore on to chapter 7!!_

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers only The Chosen

_The Chosen_

**Chapter 7: Introduction**

By DragonQueen90

"We are here!" Bumblebees voice sang before he transformed into his robot form. And soon the others followed.

Dragon landed a little behind the autobots, folding her wings and pressing them against her back so that you only could see the tips of them above her shoulders.

As her feet touched the ground, the base front doors opened without a sound. And out came three mechs to welcome everyone (that's what they say, but the real reason that they came was that they were curious about the newcomer).

Prowl had given everyone on the base, a heads up on the fact that the newcomer was the Chosen but he had forgot to mention that the Chosen were not a mech.

"So where's the mech?" Sideswipe and Sunstreakers exited voices chorused looking around expectantly.

Dragon stepped forward a little so that she was between Ironhide and Ratchet.

"Where is he? You haven't...Sweet Primus!" Sunstreaker said starring at Dragon.

The noise coming from Sunny made Wheeljack and Sideswipe look at the same direction as Sunstreaker.

They both froze, and starred at Dragon.

All the other autobots started to snicker at the sight of the three mechs standing there like statues.

Optimus collected himself and started to say: "Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Wheeljack I would like to introduce you to Dragon she is the..."

"The name is Sunstreaker." Sunstreaker interrupted walking up to Dragon eyeing her up and down.

"And the gaping, red, glitching mech over there is Sideswipe...my twin." He said pointing at Sideswipes direction.

"So...the Chosen brought some company with him?! Some **REALLY **good looking company." He said eyeing her again.

"What makes you think that the Chosen is a he?" Dragon asked not caring how much he looked at her.

"HA! What would he else be?! A Femme? That would be hilarious! A vision for the gods!"

"Yeah...?!"

Then Dragon walked forward a couple of steps and then said smugly,

"Let me introduce myself...I am the Chosen"

Then she stretched out her wings at there full width, then letting them fall back relaxed, not caring to hide them anymore.

Wheeljack looked like he was going to deactivate right on the spot, while Sunstreaker and Sideswipe just stood there AGAIN like statues, starring.

A light blue glow started to come from everywhere from Dragon body, except for the tattoos, they started to glow with a white glow.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe looked on her all the time with there mouths agape, while Wheeljack looked on, fascinated by the sight in front of him.

Then all the glow and her wings disappeared into Dragons body and she opened her optics and stepped forward.

"My name is Dragon I am the cybertronian third of the Chosen." She said with a light bow (not as deep as the bow to Optimus).

Then Emilia came out from behind Dragons legs and started walking straight forward, to the stunned twins and Wheeljack, in a confident stance.

At the same time she started to enlarge herself.

Becoming larger and larger until she was as large as Dragon.

She stopped a meter or two from the trio and then smiled.

"You didn't expect that did you?"

Every autobot now stood starring. No one knew that Emilia could do THAT not even Ratchet (but Dragon did).

Emilia looked at the twins, eyeing them up and down.

"You two look **good**...really good, for being cybertronians." She said slyly.

"My name is Emilia O'Brien. I am the human third of the Chosen."

After a while of totally silence, Emilia turned around and went straight at Dragon and disappeared into Dragon, then Dragons body started to transform into her "Chosen" mode(with wings) again.

Then she spoke.

"Ratchet can you send the file you have made about me, to everyone here and in the future to everyone I approve to."

Ratchet and everyone else snapped out of there own little world.

"Alright. I'm sending it now."

The twins and Wheeljacks optics became a little dull as they got the file and read through it.

Then there optics became there normal blue colour, and there faces became serious.

All three of them looked at Optimus only to see him nodding to them...Yes this was the Chosen´.

Dragon looked intensely at the twins who fidgeted under her gaze.

"I think you two got something to say to Dragon. Don't you Sunstreaker and Sideswipe?" Optimus said looking hard at the troublesome twins.

"Yeah...about earlier...we are sorry. We didn't know." Sides said looking at his twin who nodded.

Dragon smiled.

"It's alright. I know of many mechs who think like you did a moment ago, and now a days they are my friends."

The twins nodded. Then Sunny smiled a sly, mischievous smile.

"So...Why are you standing over there with the old-timers, who can't even handle an overload, when you can come over here and be with some real mechs?"

Sides looked horrified at his brother.

"Sunny! She is the Chosen!"

"So? She's hot! Even Wheeljack can't take his optics off ofher."

Everyone looked at Wheeljack who looked over at Sunny and Sides.

"I was merely thinking of, how she could have organic wings?" he said innocently.

"Yeah...riiight!" Sunny mocked. "You where looking at her..."

Dragon started to out right **laugh** at the word exchange right in front of her it was hilarious.

Then, when she had calmed down still having a big smile plastered on her faceplates she said,

"I never answered your question Sunny. I am standing over here because, old-timers´ as you say, are harder to get. They aren't so easily flirted as younger mechs, and when you finally got them they know exactly where to touch to get a femme OR mech to scream there name in ecstasy, which a younger mech as yourself never could do, because you don't have enough experience...**YET**".

Ratchet and Ironhide looked at her astonished.

Dragon turned around so that she had her back at the twins and Wheeljack, and looked back at the old-timers. "Well it's true!" She said defensively, backing away one step at a time still, smiling.

Then she bumped into Wheeljack and was on her way to the ground as he catched her.

"Wait a minute! How do you know?" Sunny asked.

"Do you really wanna know that?" Dragon asked with her plastered smile relaxing a little.

Sunny looked at her, then at the old-timers´. "No! Gah...! Disgusting!" he said turning around shaking his head.

Dragon only smiled and then turned to Optimus.

"Do you have a spare room for me? I need to recharge."

"Of course. Bumblebee will show you to it." Optimus answered while Bumblebee nodded happily.

Then they where off...

**To be continued...**

**A/N: **Yay! Now Sideswipe and Sunstreaker are in this weird story of mine!

So??? What did you think?!


	8. Chapter 8: Unsuspected Surprise

A/N: Hi everyone! Alright.. Over here it is today the 5:th of December and that means that it is my BIRTHDAY Hurray! 

So because of that I am going to update today!!! Hurray!

So here is the next chapter and the third and last HURRAY! It's my birthday today :)

Now I am going to eat some cake and open presents. So enjoy the new chapter :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers only The Chosen

Text written in "_Italics_" Is the mind talking between Emilia, Dragon and Shika

_The Chosen_

**Chapter 8: Unsuspected Surprise**

By DragonQueen90

Dragon woke up in her newly assigned quarters. It wasn't much, just a recharge berth against the wall, a desk with a chair and grey walls, in other words BORING. They would need to fix that colour on the wall...later, today they had a secret mission...at least Emilia had.

"_It's time. Are you ready?"_ Dragon asked Emilia.

"Yes, I have dressed up and are ready for everything!" Emilia said out loud with a big grin on her face, materializing in Dragons hand.

She had her armour on.

"Why are you wearing your armour? You know that you look like a mini cybertronian in it!?"

She really looked like a cybertronian, except if you looked really close, then you could see that, tiny green/dark blue dragon like scales were all over her body. Except for her chest, spine and pelvis area.

Little larger scales protected her chest area, and she had four large scales that overlapped each other a little and covered her spine and the most of her back.

Around her pelvic area was a scale shaped like a pair of panties that covered her "lower" regions and her ass.

So the only thing that showed everyone that she weren't a cybertronian was her head.

Emilia enlarged herself, so that she was as big as Dragon, posed and smiled a sly smile.

"I am going to combine business with pleasure."

"Uhh??"

"_She is hoping that she will meet Sideswipe or Sunstreaker on the way there." _Shikas said inside there heads.

"No! They can't see you, this is supposed to be a surprise."

"But I just wanted to use the armour and show them how I look with it." Emilia said pouting.

"Fine you can have the armour, IF you go and do your "mission" first and when you have found him tell us, and then you can go and show of your body to those twins." Dragon said with barely hidden amusement in her voice.

"Now go! I'm going to see what everyone is doing."

Emilia shrank herself and went out of the door.

"_I'm going to rest for a while. Good night."_ Shika said as soon as Emilia had left the room.

"Ohh...Yeah...Leave the warrior to TALK with everyone and be social!" Dragon said sarcastically out loud to no one.

As she went out of her room and went down the corridor to her right, that lead outside to the weapon practice area, Dragon thought that she at least could go and hit or shoot something before she went to "talk" with someone. And hopefully no one would be at the practise area...but luck was not on her side today.

Apparently Emilia wasn't going to have any trouble to sneak around the base. Because everyone was outside except for Prowl, but he was probably at his office or something.

Dragon was on her way out of there when Sideswipe saw her and dragged her forward until she saw Ironhide and Sunstreaker shooting at something far away with there guns.

Sideswipe explained that Sunstreaker had said something about that Ironhide couldn't shoot down a soda can from two miles away, and Ironhide had been offended (no need to say more). Sunny and Hide had challenged each other to see who could shoot down most soda cans from two miles away. Dragon had no idea why, but Ironhide and Sunstreaker was Ironhide and Sunstreaker.

Then Sunny and Hide stopped and Wheeljack went forward to judge.

"You made equally much noise if that counts to anything and the cans..." Wheeljack zoomed in on the cans to see better.

"Ironhide win. He got three cans down more than Sunstreaker."

Sunstreaker snorted.

"The wind took those extra cans down for him."

"Don't you go there _sparkling_!" Ironhide warned.

"Why's that _old-timer_? What are you going to do?"

"Don't you..."

Ironhide was interrupted by Dragon who stepped forward looking up at the sky, moving her head from side to side, as if she was reading something or looking at many thing at the same time. Her optics shone in an abnormally bright blue colour, and when she spoke her voice was dark and filled with unspoken power.

"He's coming." She turned and looked at each one of the autobots and then stopped her gaze at Optimus.

"He has broken the timeline. He isn't supposed to be in this dimension anymore and is supposed to be DEAD!"

"No one messes with the three dimensions! They are under my guard and I will **KILL** him for messing with this one!" She turned her gaze up to the sky again and tilted her head to one side so it looked like she was listening to something.

Optimus had looked into those cold bright blue optics before she had turned away. She was dead serious.

"Who is coming? And who is supposed to be dead?" He asked slowly and carefully, understanding that this was not Dragon...this was Shika.

He also understood that he needed to be careful with what he said.

Shika turned her gaze to Optimus again, and saw him and the rest of the autobots, flinching as they saw her gaze. She smiled. They were afraid.

She could feel it.

"An old friend of mine...and yours I believe."

"Who?" Optimus tried again. He could feel the power radiating from the mysterious being in front of him.

Shikas optics flashed ones and then returned to their bright blue, she turned her gaze to Optimus.

"Chasska spretches!"

"Who?" Optimus pressed on confused over that strange language Shika had just spoken.

"It looks like Megatron!" She spat out his name like if she had poison in her mouth.

"He has changed, become more powerful...but I am missing something." she stepped forward so that she and Optimus were merely a meter away from touching each other. "Something important!"

"Shika what's happening?! What's..." Emilia asked walking to the autobots and then she stopped, mid step, almost falling over, as Shika transferred the vision she had just had.

Emilias face turned from confusion to rage, controlled rage.

"No way! He can't have!"

Shikas optics flashed again and then they returned to their normal green/yellowish colour.

"Dragon, do you know who could have helped him?" Emilia asked.

Dragon said "No." then her optics went offline and Optimus was quick to catch her before she fell to the ground in stasis.

Ratchet hurried to her side and scanned her.

"She's alright Ratchet. You don't need to do anything, just let her recharge. This kind of thing takes a lot of energy and especially if you are trying to force the facts out of the vision."

"In fact I...think that I'm...going to..." She fell unconsciously to the ground.

Ratchet could only think of one thing to say:

"Slag!"

-

-

**To be continued...**

**A/N: **Tell me what you think :)


	9. Chapter 9: Memories

**A/N:** Alright, here's a new chapter from me, to you. I can't say that I am to proud of this chapter...but it went quiet good so enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers only the Chosen**

Text written in "Italics" Is the mind talking between Emilia, Dragon and Shika.

_The Chosen_

**Chapter 9: Memories**

ByDragonQueen90

Dragon woke, sat herself up and looked around. The room was filled with different kinds of instrument, surgical instruments.

"Where the hell am I?"

"At the same place I am." The voice of Emilia sounded from the berth to her right.

"Wow! Really how DID you know that?" Dragon answered with a sarcastic tone.

"Natural talent, I guess." The answer came back.

"No, seriously, we are in the med bay...and Dragon...I found out where he is."

"Who?"

"You remember my secret´ mission?"

"Yeeeah...OHH YEAH! You found him?! Where?"

"You see the door to your left?" Dragon nodded.

"He is in there and I think that we should start right away."

"Alright, lets move."

"Shika? Are you with us?" Dragon asked hopping down from the berth and taking Emilia in her hand. 

"Always, you won't get rid of me that easily. But we have to be together and quick because I don't have so much energy left. That vision took almost everything I had."

Emilia nodded and started to dematerialise and disappear into Dragon and at the same time Dragon transformed, going into her Chosen mode (with wings).

Then she went to the door, Emilia had pointed at, and opened it.

It was dark as night in there. But as soon as she went in the light went on and showed an empty room with a berth in the middle of it, with something grey lying on it.

Dragon went straight forward to the thing lying on the berth.

"Jazz..." She said with a sad voice, as she, at the same time, touched his faceplates. They were cold.

Dragon inspected his body.

Ratchet had fixed it so that it was only his spark that was missing.

She was so devoured in the inspection that she didn't notice the movements behind her, at the door.

"What are you doing in here?" Ratchets voice was grim as he moved to the side so that the others also could come in to the room.

They had all come here to check on Dragon and Emilia, when they had seen that the door to Jazz's chamber was open.

"I was... Ratchet!" Dragon looked at him. "I can resurrect him." She turned her gaze to Optimus. "As a gift to you Optimus, from me for not being there when you got the matrix." Then she shifted her gaze to Prowl, he looked so sad to be in the same room as his dead bond mate, but who wouldn't.

"If you want it, that is?" Dragon directed her question to Optimus and turned her gaze to look at his reaction.

"That is not my decision to make." He said looking over at Prowl, who looked back at him and then at Dragon with sad optics.

Prowl looked down onto the ground, his voice was quiet and sad. "I...don't know."

Dragon understood his doubts.

"Optimus could you and the rest of you leave me and Prowl alone for a moment?"

Optimus nodded as he and the rest of the autobots went out of there and closed the door behind them, leaving Prowl and Dragon alone with a dead Jazz.

"Prowl?" He didn't answer. He was in his own world.

He could have Jazz BACK alive again. But what with the consequences Dragon had talked about when you broke the timeline. And what about Jazz? How much Prowl didn't want to think about it... his mate **could** be happy wherever he was and did not want to come back to him. That was a very plausible possibility.

Dragon took a few steps forward to Prowl and laid her hand against the side of his face. "Prowl!?"

"Uhh?" He noticed her hand.

"I know what you are thinking about." She took her hand away now that she had his attention, but still stood where she was.

"I can't say that I know how it is to loose a spark mate... but I do know how it is to loose someone you love very, very much."

Prowl looked at Dragon. "How did you know that Jazz and I were spark mates?"

Prowl really wasn't himself right now. If he had been, he had remembered what Dragon had said to Starscream.

"We should sit down. This is going to take awhile." She said while settled herself down on to the floor and leaned onto the wall behind her, with Prowl doing the same after hesitating just a little.

"As I said to Starscream..." She smiled. "...if you know what you are looking for, then you can recognise spark mates from a mile away." Her smiled disappeared. "The thing that showed me, was that when Starscream mentioned Jazz...you looked sadder then the rest of the autobots, and I could feel your spark longing for Jazz's."

Prowl looked with surprise in his optics at Dragon Who only smiled back at him. "Sometimes I can feel emotions from others...most often when there are very strong emotions." She explained.

Prowl looked down onto the ground, battle computer working hard to accept the non-logical being beside him, and contemplating whether or not to ask the question in his CPU.

"Who...who was your mate?"

Dragon was quiet for awhile.

Prowl started to think that he had gone to far with the question, when she answered.

"You would never believe me if I said who it was...you have fought him many times in battle...he is a decepticon."

Prowl was confused. He IS a decepticon? Hadn't she LOST a mate?

"Didn't you say that you had lost your mate?"

Dragon smiled a little. "Yes, I have lost my mate but...not to death." She looked at Prowl with sad optics. "But to something worse..."

"What happened?" Prowl was now interested. If the reason of how she had lost her mate, was what he thought it was, then he might get a glimpse into what will happen to Jazz if there are consequences to reviving him.

"We were in the middle of a battle, called the Unicron battle, and...this decepticon, my mate, really didn't know if he wanted to be with the decepticons anymore, and after that he had been a member of the autobots for awhile, and seen what a good leader Optimus was, he became even more confused.

He had gotten friends among the autobots, especially me and a human girl named Alexis.

You should have seen him, he was so...lost, he really didn't know where he belonged." Dragon smiled at Prowl who now listened very carefully, trying to figure out who the decepticon could be and if he had heard of a battle named, the Unicron battle.

"The battle was in another dimension, Prowl, so you can't remember it." She looked down onto the ground.

"Anyway, one day I got a vision...about him, and it showed me, him being terminated by a flash of lightening. I had no idea of what to do with the knowledge, because I was quiet new at the role of the Chosen at the time. And the only thing that I had learned was to never EVER mess with the timeline.

So I didn't say anything to anyone about the vision, and I told myself that I wouldn't intervene with the timeline. I thought that it would be easy."

Dragon looked up into Prowls optics. "I was wrong."

"When the day came, I change my mind...I would try to save him, because I loved him. I tried to find him but he had already gone down onto the surface of the planet below the autobots ship, were Optimus tried to persuade Galvatron (a modified Megatron) to go into an alliance with him, and my mate was going to make Galvatron to do it.

I went down onto the surface of the planet just in time to see my mate with a sword, called the Star Sabre, pierced into his chest, close to his spark."

"I just stood there, shocked. And then he dragged the sword out of himself and turned around to look up onto Unicron, who was circulating the planet, and then he shot at him with, the help from his minicon and all his power. But Unicron shot back...with a flash of lightening, and that was when I made my decision and tried to save him. But I couldn't...I was too inexperienced with my powers, so that I didn't have full control over them...he was terminated..." Dragon looked straight forward into the wall.

"I thought that there wouldn't be any consequences...because I didn't save him...but I was wrong. There were consequences...even worse than death." She looked back at Prowl.

"He can't really die...because of me. When he dies...he just resurrects into a new form in a new dimension, with no memory of his earlier life.

He doesn't remember me...I have tried to dig into his CPU and open up some memories but there aren't any to open." She looked back at the wall.

"I was so sad...I didn't want to live. A life without him, wouldn't be the same as a life with him. You are probably accustomed with that feeling." She looked at Prowl to see his reaction.

She had right he knew that feeling. Very well actually.

A life without Jazz...or a life with Jazz. Prowl smiled a little at himself. This was not a hard decision after all. He had lived a life without Jazz for a while now and...

Prowl looked deep into those greenish/yellowish wise optics.

"Who was the happy mech?"

Dragon smiled sadly. "Starscream. I think it is the third or fourth time he has resurrected now."

Prowl was shocked...battle computer trying desperately to keep up with the thoughts in his CPU.

Starscream...the grim, and terror liking decepticon had been the Chosen's mate and soon to be spark mate.

And think to see the one you love in new forms every time he died. And every time he resurrected, he wouldn't have the slightest idea of who you were.

Think if that happened to Jazz...he wouldn't stand it to see his beloved die only to be resurrected again and with a new form and memory, never be able to find peace.

"So...What is your decision?" She softly asked.

"I...Will there be any consequences?"

Dragon smiled, she knew his doubts, she could feel them.

"No there won't be any consequences." She looked back at Prowl deep into his optics so that he could see that she was serious. "I promise, Prowl."

Prowl looked at the dead Jazz at the table and back at Dragon.

He circulated air through his vents. "Alright, let's do this."

-

-

**To be continued...**

**A/N: **Love it? Hate it? Please tell me!


	10. Chapter 10: Reunion

**A/N:** I'm sorry that this one have taken some time to get out! But I hope that you will enjoy it

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Transformers only the Chosen Text written in "Italics" Is the mind talking between Emilia, Dragon and Shika.

_The Chosen_

**Chapter 10: Reunion**

By DragonQueen90

Now everyone was in the small room, with Dragon (as the Chosen) standing on the right side of Jazz's the dead body and Prowl standing on the left.

"Everybody ready?" Dragon asked as they where in position.

"Wait! I want to see this." Wheeljack went forward so that he could see better, then he took a stool he had brought with him from the med bay and sat himself on it. Taking his time to make himself comfortable.

Ratchet shook his head at his over eager friend.

"Are you ready?" She asked amused by Wheeljacks eagerness to see her powers in action.

Wheeljack nodded. Dragon looked over at Prowl who also nodded.

"Alrighty then, let's do this." She said as she leaned over Jazz's body and putt one of her hands into his empty spark casing and the other behind his head, just above the neck. Prowl stepped away a little giving Dragon some room.

Dragon looked up at Prowl and then her optics flashed bright white and then subsided into a bright blue colour. Shika was the one in charge now.

Shika gave Prowl a knowing smile and turned her gaze from him, and looked into Jazz's dark visor and started to speak.

"Strata trik osot. Streta mita kota, choota mita kota. Chasska Sheriti!"

Her body paint became darker while the swirling tattoos on her body glowed bright white.

Then her tattoos at her legs started to pulse in an even wave motion, and when the pulse came up to the rest of the tattoos...they also started to pulse in the same motion.

Every tattoo on her body pulsed in even waves, every wave bringing energy from her legs to her hands and into Jazz's empty spark casing.

Shika moved her right hand from Jazz's head and into the spark casing, where the other still was.

She pressed her hands together and started to send all the energy she could in between those hands. Then she let her hands move a little bit apart from each other and let everybody see that in between her hands...was a spark, a small one. But it grew in both size and intensity in front of their optics.

Shika pulled out her hands and left the spark inside the spark casing, and then she mended it close, with the energy coming from her body, and put jazz's chest armour into place again.

They all waited.

Shika relaxed and let Dragon take control again.

Dragon turned her yellow/greenish optics to look at Jazz; he was starting to get his silver paint back.

She leaned over him, listening to the new spark, pulsing, in an even rhythm. Everything seemed to be fine with it.

Then Jazz's visor started to glow and he looked up onto Dragon.

"Hey, sweetspark! If ya' were in a hurry, ya' could 'ave just woke me up." He said with a smirk on his faceplates.

Dragon leaned back from him and raised an optic ridge at him.

"Aww...C'mon now, no need to do that. We could 'ave, 'ad fun in that position." His visor flashed.

Dragon smirked back at him.

"Jazz..." She started in a purring tone. "I would love to do the things that are circulating in your CPU right now...if it weren't for one tiny little detail..."

"An' what's that?"

"The detail´ stands on your left side."

Jazz turned his gaze to his left and saw Prowl with a badly hidden amazement on his faceplates, and of course Jazz interpreted it the wrong way.

"Ohh...! Hiya Prowler!"

Prowl just looked at him.

HIS Jazz was alive...he couldn't believe it! He had even tried to seduce the most powerful being in the universe...and gotten away with it! It was definitely his Jazz, lying there, looking at him. Wait a minuet...he was LOOKING at him, Jazz had said something, but what?

Prowl shook his head.

Jazz looked away from Prowl and looked around at all his other friends, and noticed that more of them had come here to earth.

"Why ar' ya' all starrin'? An' when did Sunny, Sides, Jack and Prowl get 'ere?" He looked at Optimus for answers, but didn't get any. Then he looked at the femme that had stood over him.

"An' who's she and why does she 'ave fake wings on 'er back?"

Wheeljack rose from his chair.

"Jazz, she is..."

"It gets faster if I show everything he has missed, instead of you telling him." Dragon said interrupted tiredly, she needed a recharge...soon.

"Show me?" Jazz looked over quizzically at Prowl who slowly started to come out of his trance like state.

"Just relax Jazz and close your optics, and you will get to know everything that have happened since you got terminated."

"What!" He sat up in an instant trying to get out of the berth but Dragon swung him down onto it again and held him there with a surprising (for Jazz) strength, while she put her right hand onto the neck at the backside of his head. Then she started the transfer. She transferred everything that had happened while he was offline; she knew everything, because she had done some research while they had driven back here to the autobot base.

The transfer was complete. Dragon lifted her hands from Jazz and gave him a moment to let everything in.

"So...I died?" Jazz finally asked.

That was when Ironhide grumbled.

"Yes, you died Jazz. You got ripped in half don't you remember?"

"I remember pain in my midsection but not that I died..."

"And why can't I feel you Prowl?" Jazz asked bewildered.

At that meaning Prowl came out of his trance enough to talk again.

He felt all around his own spark and couldn't find Jazz...he wasn't there.

Prowl looked over again at Jazz just to reassure that the mech was still alive.

"I...I don't know Jazz." Prowl started to feel weak. What did this mean? Why couldn't they feel each other? Was this a consequence? Would he never be able to feel Jazz again?

"I think that, I got the answer for you." Dragon stepped into the conversation.

"Jazz has been revived and gotten a new spark, which you, Prowl, haven't bonded with...yet. Jazz is exactly the same except for the part that you two aren't bonded...but I believe that you will take care of that problem by yourself."

"That makes sense." Prowl murmured quietly.

"Yeah...So ya're the Chosen? I mean THE Chosen?"

"Yes, that's right."

"I thought the Chosen wer'a mech?"

"Everyone does."

Jazz looked scrutinizing all over Dragons body.

"Well I'm not complainin!" He said with a smirk on his face and winked at Dragon. Prowl just went to Jazz's side and smacked him in the head.

"Owww! Hey! What was that for?"

"Do you really need to ask that?"

"No, I think I know the answer."

They both stopped to bickering as they heard snickers behind them.

Then Dragon started to laugh out right, closely followed by the twins. And soon they all started to laugh except for Jazz and Prowl who both looked completely lost.

"What?" They both chorused.

"You two really fit together!" came Sideswipes voice.

"You're like a married couple!"

-

-

**To be continued...**

**A/N: **Loved it? Hated it? What do you think?

I really want to know! Please tell me :)


	11. Chapter 11: New Enemy

**A/N:** I am SO SORRY for the VERY LONG wait for this chapter...I'm VERY SORRY! This story WILL keep going no matter what Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers only the Chosen (Emilia, Dragon, Shika) Text written in "Italics" Is the mind talking between Emilia, Dragon and Shika.

_The Chosen_

**Chapter 11: New Enemy**

By DragonQueen90

**Two days later everything had gone back to normal at the autobots base. **

Jazz and Prowl had spark bonded so that they now were bond-mates again, and Jazz had gone back to duty as third in command (Prowl is the second, because of Jazz's earlier death).

Now Dragon was on her way to Optimus office, he had wanted to talk to her since the incident´ at the weapon practice area.

-

"_He will probably want know when Megatron is coming and he probably has some questions about the vision."_ Dragon said in her mind to Shika, while she walked down the last corridor to Optimus office.

"_Yes, he probably will. But I'm not sure if the being I felt and saw was just Megatron. Megatron himself couldn't possibly have revived himself from the termination, he must have had some help."_

"_But no one is powerful enough in this dimension, except for us to do that."_ Dragon said as she stopped in front of Optimus door.

"_That's what I'm afraid of. The only one that have a power almost as powerful as ours is..."_

Dragon stopped her hand from knocking; her optics flashed ones before they turned back to normal.

"_If __he__ is here...he __will__ come after us...__if__ he is here he could revive Megatron...__and__ make him stronger. But why?"_

"_The being who ones was Megatron is probably not Megatron anymore...he just has the __shell__ of Megatron, but he is still powerful."_

The door opened and showed Optimus, Prowl and Jazz sitting in different chairs, with Prowl and Jazz beside each other and with Optimus behind the only desk in the room.

Optimus looked at Dragon and noticed her wings and started to speak.

"Welcome Chosen, we have a lot to talk about."

She stepped in and sat herself in the only empty chair, on Prowls left side, with a straight back and hands on her knees.

"Please Optimus, you can call me Dragon whenever I'm myself." Dragon said with a small smile.

"You wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes, I think you know about what but still...I want to talk about the vision you had two days ago...the vision Shika had two days ago."

"What about it?"

"You said...Shika said that Megatron was on his way here...and that he had changed. Changed into what and why?"

Dragon looked deep into Optimus optics.

"I think that it is better that you speak to Shika, I weren't there." She simply said and looked even deeper into his optics...waiting for the answer.

Optimus thought about the being he had seen that day...the power that had radiated from her...the icy optics. He knew that, the being Shika is...is an ancient being. She probably knew a lot more than she let out.

Optimus looked at Prowl and Jazz, they looked neutral. None of them had been there at the time, and so hadn't seen Shika.

Jazz was too young to know anything about the Chosen and her powers, except for what the stories in the autobots mythology´ said and Prowl...he knew as much as Optimus himself...almost nothing.

The being in front of him, to Prowls left side, was a mystery.

"Alright...let us talk to her."

Dragon nodded and dimmed her greenish/yellow optics, before they flashed a bright blue colour and then settled a little into a more normal´ bright blue.

"You wanted to talk to me." A deep, powerful but still feminine voice asked looking at everyone in the room with piercing optics.

Jazz was fascinated, just a few seconds ago the femme had sat as on needles...but now she sat with her legs spread wide apart and leaned back at the backrest with a relaxed stance and her wings hanging out the sides of the chair she was sitting on.

Shika noticed Jazz look.

"Seeing something you like, Jazz?"

At that statement Prowl straighten his back and his door wings straightened upwards.

"Na...'am bonded, so 'am jus' appreciatin' the view."

Prowl relaxed visibly.

Shika smiled. "Good answer. Had you said something else I would have kicked your aft."

Jazz smirked he liked this one...she was feisty.

"So what did you wanna talk to me about?"

Shika said locking optics with Optimus.

Her optics dimmed.

"_He wanted to know what Megatron´ has changed into and why."_ Dragons voice said inside her head.

Optimus was about to say something, but Shika made it first...

"What Megatron has changed into...I don't know. But he isn't just Megatron anymore. I think that someone else has taken over Megatrons body shell...but I can't know for sure. And why this have happened, I don't know...but if it is as I think, and if it is the being I think it is who have done it...then we are in trouble. He has almost as powerful powers as I have...the differences aren't big...he is the only being that probably can kill me, The Chosen." Shika looked at everyone in the office, they looked a little taken aback by the news.

"How do you know this being?" Prowl asked.

Shika looked at him.

"We have met many times in the other dimensions. He has a tendency to make order into chaos wherever he goes. He is very powerful and dangerous. I have stopped him the other times in the other dimensions, but he is smart and adapt himself, and he has an awful habit to survive everything I throw at him."

She looked at Optimus.

"If you want to help me fight this...being when he gets here, you have to be very careful and listen to what I say. When the time comes we will have one of the greatest battles in this dimension's history, AND he will come."

Shikas optics flashed bright blue and then changed colour into Dragons greenish/yellowish optic colour.

Dragon straightened her back and sat with her legs pressed together and her wings up her back.

"We have to get ready for the ultimate fight, and I will have to train Jazz, Prowl, Ironhide and Ratchet how to be able to better shield there CPU:s...perhaps I need to train everyone in that area. This being...this new enemy, doesn't just attack physically but also mentally. But Prowl, Jazz, Ironhide and Ratchet have to be taught first."

"Because they are bonded?!" Optimus asked.

"Yes, because of that, this being can get rid of two autobots at the same time...and that is something he values very much. Emilia will train the humans in combat skills, while I train all autobots in that too and Shika will train everyone in shielding up their minds."

"Why would we need training when we already are soldiers?" Optimus asked.

"You know how to fight, to take down your enemy but you don't know how to fight with minimal energy loss and with your minds at the same time. That is a very hard thing to do, and is something you ALL will need to learn as fast as possible."

"We are going into war with a new and very powerful enemy. We have to be ready...for everything."

She turned around to look at Prowl and Jazz.

"You two, Ratchet and Ironhide will start training tomorrow morning at 9am we meet at the practise area."

Jazz and Prowl looked at Optimus who nodded.

And with that everyone except for Optimus left the room.

-

-

Many miles away, on a shore, a tall and dark being came out of the water and walked over to the forest nearby. The beings red optics, flashed in the dark night...searching, it let out a short screech and two shorter shadows, with red optics, emerged from the forest.

The taller one looked down at them and started to speak in the simple language of the cybertronians...

"Is everything ready?"

One of the shorter stepped forward and bowed.

"Yes my lord...Everything is set and ready for your commands."

The larger being smiled, showing the sharp fangs in its mouth.

"Good...and Soundwave?"

The other shadow stepped forward.

"He is suspecting something put are keeping quiet."

The red optics of the larger being flashed, and turned into a darker shade of red, and the being took the smaller one by his neck and squeezed.

"He shouldn't even suspect´ ANYTHING you worthless piece of scrap."

And with that he snapped the neural net of the smaller being and threw him away into the see.

The larger being turned to the last, smaller one, who looked scared.

"Lead me to the base and show me my new army."

"Yes, my lord."

The two shadows walked away into the forest without a sound.

-

-

-

To be continued...

A/N: AGAIN I'm SORRY for not updating sooner!

I REALLY hope you liked this chapter and I REALLY want to know...so PLEASE tell me what you thought and felt about it.


	12. Chapter 12: Training

**A:N** Sorry for the long hold up AGAIN but this will probably be the speed of this story for awhile. I have school to think about / 

Have fun reading this chapter, I hope you like it at least a bit to keep up reading.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Transformers only the Chosen (Emilia, Dragon, Shika)

Text written in "Italics" Is the mind talking between Emilia, Dragon and Shika.

_The Chosen_

**Chapter 12: Training**

By DragonQueen90

**At the decepticon base.**

"Skywarp! Where have you been?"

"You where supposed to have been here a breem ago! And WHERE is Thundercracker?"

Skywarp glared at Starscream.

"Thundercracker is...terminated."

"And YOU will soon join him Starscream." A large shadow with ruby red optics said.

Starscream knew that voice, he would never forget it...but something was off...something sounded wrong.

"Show yourself!" He finally said.

The being chuckled. "You can't order me to do anything! But just for fun I will do as you say anyways." He stepped out into view.

Starscream looked at the being. It looked like Megatron, it sounded like Megatron...but something was REALLY off.

He felt something in his CPU, something that were crawling around making a cold trail...and then as soon as he had felt it, it was gone. He looked at Soundwave to his right.

"WHAT where you doing in my CPU?"

Soundwave turned his gaze from Megatron´ slowly...He too had felt a presence in his CPU...a VERY powerful presence, NOTHING from this world's presence.

Soundwave was on his way to answer Starscream when he felt the presence again...MUCH stronger than before.

He tried to block his CPU but the presence was too strong...his barriers fell, and the presence went inside searching...

-

Starscream looked at his communications officer. Soundwaves optics shone bright with...PAIN.

-

Soundwave went to his knees...it was too much! The presence was too strong.

It went through EVERYTHING in his CPU.

Soundwave could feel it change things in his CPU but couldn't do anything to prevent or stop it...the pain was too much...Soundwave screamed and went offline and fell to the ground.

Starscream looked astonished at the fallen officer.

Megatrons optics shone a dark violet. He focused his optics on Starscream.

Starscream started to feel the presence again...but not in his CPU this time, it was around his very life force...his SPARK. He felt the presence starting to squeeze the spark casing around the spark.

He looked up at Megatron and saw the abnormal colour of his optics...Starscream felt his spark casing being squeezed and then crash into his spark...the last thing he thought before he went offline was: This isn't Megatron...´ Then he fell to the ground...dead.

Every one of the decepticons had gotten there when they had heard all the commotion...but now they had all frozen at the scene before them. Then they saw Megatron, looking at them, and they bowed onto one knee and said loud and clear "All hail Lord Megatron"

Megatron smiled a cruel smile showing his sharp fangs. There are so many stupid creatures in this dimension...I will have to destroy them all. But not yet...these fools will come in handy.´ He thought as he started to make himself at home, after all he would be staying here for a while.

-

-

At the autobot base Dragon and Shika had started the training with Jazz, Prowl, Ironhide and Ratchet.

"Alrighty, guys. The first thing you have to do, is download the information I have about this defence. Then you will have to learn and train to control it and at the same time Shika will have a little exercise. So we will all train today."

"Ratchet and Ironhide will you two start with the download?"

"Better get this thing over with." Ironhide grumbled.

"Good, now come here and we will begin"

Ratchet and Ironhide placed them selves on either side of Dragon.

Dragon reached out and laid here hands on Ratchets and Ironhides heads.

"Are you ready? This will feel a little strange and I will see everything in your CPU's."

Ratchet and Ironhide stiffened and looked at each other.

"Don't worry, I already know everything you do on the base and in private. I don't tell anyone and I know what Jazz and Prowl do too."

Ratchet and Ironhides optics got wide with the new information. Their private life weren't so private anymore.

Ratchet was on his way to complain, but was interrupted by Dragon.

"Common Ratchet it isn't a big deal. And now I will begin with the download, you two have to be close to each other. So give each other a hug or something."

Ratchet just looked at Dragon and then turned to Ironhide and took him in his arms.

"Nawww...That's sweet Hide, I neve' knew ya had it in ya." Jazz said with a grin.

Before Ironhide had a chance to do something Dragon interrupted.

"Yes it is cute Jazz but don't pick on him for it, you and Prowl will do the same when it's your turn."

Jazz grin got wider, while Prowls door wings tensed.

Dragon only smiled and turned to the other couple.

"Now I will start with the download, you will probably feel Shika inside your CPU's but don't be afraid of her just relax."

Dragon offlined her optics and held her hands a little tighter against Ironhide and Ratchet's heads.

As soon as Dragon had offlined her optics they started to feel a presence inside their CPU's. It was a calming presence; they could feel the power that the presence (Shika) radiated. They offlined their optics.

"_Hello, I'm going to start the download now so stay as calm as you are now and everything will go fine"_ Shika said in their minds with her powerful voice.

Then they started to feel something connecting to their systems in their chest areas, around their sparks.

Ironhide tensed a little by the unfamiliar connection, but Ratchets mind was there and comforted him until he relaxed.

Then the download was complete. It had only taken a minuet or so but it had felt like an hour.

Dragon put her optics online and looked at the newly modified couple.

"Now you have a basic defence inside your link between you two. You should feel it and you shouldn't strain it too much yet. It's still new to you so don't believe that it will be perfect at the first go."

"Jazz, Prowl, now it's your turn."

Jazz smiled and hugged Prowl close to himself and gave him a light kiss on his mouth components. Prowl just looked at him with amusement in his optics.

Dragon and Shika did the same as they had done before with Ratchet and Ironhide and after a minute Prowl and Jazz were modified too. And they separated.

"Now...do you want to try this new shield´ of yours?"

They all nodded.

"Good. You should know how to make a wall around your minds with that download, so Shika will just try to get into your minds. She will go easy on you at first, and then a little harder and harder and so on. This wall´ is easier to keep up if you are close to each other. So stand close and start to concentrate on the link between your sparks."

They all did as told and soon Shika could feel walls start to build up around their minds.

Dragon let Shika take control of her body so she could do as she wanted.

Shika started to gently try to get through the walls around their CPU's.

The walls held, and she went on to try a little harder to get through.

The walls held again but this time she could feel Ratchet's wall starting to fail.

"It's okay Ratch, keep it steady and think of Hide and the link."

The link started to get stronger. Shika tried again to get through the walls and this time all walls started to fail. Shika stopped then, a wall that falls is not something that feels so good.

"VERY good guys, you just need to train to concentrate harder. Train that until tomorrow and we will try again and see if you have done any progress."

Her optics faded into their normal green/yellowish colour.

Dragon smiled and turned around to go out so they could speak to each other about the new ability they all had gotten.

But at the door she stopped dead in her tracks.

Dragon turned around quickly, her optics shining in a VERY bright blue colour. She dropped to the floor with a quite loud bang.

Both couples turned around to see what had made the sound and saw Dragon on the floor. Starring into the wall.

"Dragon! Are you alright?" Ratchets worried voice rang in the room.

She turned to look at him and started to speak with Shikas powerful voice.

"Something is changing...the HISTORY is changing...AWWWW" Her body started to shake and her tattoos shone BRIGHT white.

Then all of a sudden it all stopped.

Her optics still shone in the bright blue colour and her tattoos still shone but now in a weaker white. Her air vents worked overtime trying to cool her systems. While Ratchet looked her over trying to help as best as he could. Shika pushed him away, and tried relaxed a little.

"He's here now...in this dimension...and he's with the decepticons...he has changed someone...someone with telepathic abilities." Shika looked tiredly at Prowl to see if he knew who she was talking about.

"Soundwave." He said.

"Yes that's him...I think...he has changed him into something more powerful." She took air into her vents.

"Now, if you excuse me, I need to sleep for a week." Her optics went offline and then went online again but this time in Dragons optic colour.

She stood up a little shakily but Ratchet and Ironhide helped her.

"Thanks guys. I think I need to go and recharge now. Ratch, Hide could you help me get to my quarters please?"

"Of course." They both answered in unison.

"Thanks."

Prowl and Jazz went to talk to Optimus about Shikas vision.

While Ratchet and Ironhide helped Dragon, when they got to her quarters she sank into her berth and went directly into recharge.

-

"Shika had a vision? About Soundwave?" Optimus asked his two highest-ranking officers.

"Yes Optimus, she said HE had changed Soundwave into a more powerful being. But we have no idea who this he´ is." Prowl spoke.

"Neither do I, I'm afraid. We need to get more information about this he´ person and we probably need to get help from the Chosen. If this he´ is as powerful as the Chosen says."

"I don't think she would lie to us Optimus."

Optimus smiled a small smile. "No I don't think she lies either Jazz. But we need to be ready for this mysterious new enemy we have gotten. Thank you for telling me about Shikas vision, and now you can go back and train your new defences."

Prowl and Jazz left without saying anything else.

They had to train their new ability before tomorrow so they went to their own quarters to train and make themselves ready for the upcoming fight...

**-**

**-**

**-**

**To be continued...**

**A:N R&R people! The author LOVE it, I can assure you ;)**


	13. Chapter 13: Practise

OMG I'm SO SORRY for being THIS late and slow with the update hides

But...NOW it IS up at least so I hope you enjoy )

I'm sorry for the prob badly written battle scene...I nee a bit of practice in that area.

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Transformers** only the Chosen (Emilia, Dragon, Shika)

Text written in "Italics" Is the mind talking.

thoughts´

_The Chosen_

**Chapter 13: Practise**

By DragonQueen90

Dragon was on her way to the training area. She had woken early and felt for an hour or so of training, so she went on her way to the indoors-training room.

Shika was still asleep and would probably be that way for a day or two. Emilia was also asleep (inside Dragon) but that was normal, she never went out of bed before 10am. or at the earliest 9.

And now the clock was around 7am it was two hours before her training with Jazz, Prowl, Ratch and Hide would begin.

Dragon didn't mind getting up early it just made her get more time for training and that was one thing she loved to do.

She went into the indoors-training room; it wasn't much really, just a LARGE room with grey walls and holoprojektors in every wall and sealing. The holoprojektors made a landscape, enemies in the right size and in great detail.

Everything was hard and reacted, as it would have done in real life so everyone who wanted could train to do a specific motion and stuff like that.

Dragon went to the computer panel and activated it.

Who will get his ass kicked today?´ Dragon smirked. She wanted something of a challenge today, so she chooses every Decepticon in the databank that had been on earth (Megatron, Starscream, Bonecrusher, Blackout, Barricade, Frenzy, Scorponok, Brawl). That would be entertaining.

She sat the timer into 5 minute duration so she could prepare, and think of a strategy...Dragon laughed at herself she started to sound like Emilia. She didn't need a strategy, she would just do as she always did: attack everyone with a decepticon insignia and everyone that is a threat...and fight with honour.

The cybertronian voice of a mech sounded in the speakers announcing the trainings specifications.

In 5 minutes the battle sequence you have chosen will start.

Be ware! The sequence you have chosen are using sharp shots. And all safety protocols are offline.

She stretched her wings wide at her sides, and moved them back and forth to smooth them up. She stretched like a cat so her body would get used to the movement.

3 minutes left.

Hmm...maybe I should train with Emilias swords today, I haven't used them in a while´

She took out the two Katanas from subspace and set them on her back (stuck with help of magnetism).

2 minutes left.

She looked through everything in and on her body so that everything was online and nothing was malfunctioning.

1 minute left.

Okay...today we should look at that old update of my battle armour...I REALLY should have used it earlier.´

She transformed.

Her armour got thicker and spikes were along her spine and arm armour, her wings got a thin layer of a silvery material. Her optics shone dark green with battle lust and she wore an evil smile on her face.

5 seconds...

4

3

2

1

The battle sequence is now online. The protective shield has been set up around the walls of the room so that the room will not get terminated.

-

All the decepticons materialized in front of Dragon, with Megatron at the back, behind the rest. He glared at Dragon and roared "Decepticons attack the femme!"

And now all the fun begins´ Dragon thought before she jumped out of the way of the weapons fire.

-

-

Jazz stood outside the room and starred at the screen, which told him that the room was occupied, and a battle simulation was on.

But it weren't that he stared at, the thing he stared at was the difficulty level. It was the second to hardest they had AND without any safety.

He stood there wondering if he should go inside to see who the idiot was to fight at this level without safety, but it could be dangerous to just go inside without a warning and without knowing what to be expected.

-

-

Dragon landed elegantly on her feet and brought up a brain shield around herself so the next shots were absorbed into the shield. She looked around the landscape she had chosen...it was a dessert with some rocks here and there but nothing else. That wouldn't be so bad, her shield lets nothing through if it isn't within 5 meters.

"Arghh...PRIMUS that stings..." She looked at her right leg that had been stretched out along her side and there was Scorponok with his sharp tail deep into her leg.

-

-

Jazz jumped at the sound coming from inside the room. It sounded like Dragon...and it sounded like she was hurt.

Jazz made his decision, opened the doors and walked in...

-

-

"You little..." Dragon took Scorponoks tail and pulled it out of her leg.

She held the tail down and took one of her Katanas on her back and brought it down into Scorponoks spark, a small cracking sound could be heard and then Scorponok was terminated. She threw his corps onto Megatons faceplates.

Megatron looked at her with hatred in his optics.

"Take her down! NOW!"

Dragon focussed her mind on the shield and reached into one of her subspace pockets and took out a home made EMP (electromagnetic pulse) bomb...special made. This was a new little invention she and Emilia had come up with. This special EMP made every weapon within its range useless but didn't hurt any cybertronians.

She threw it at the Decepticons and let the blue light, which showed that it was on, engulf them.

Then she heard the doors to the training room open and she looked over only to see Jazz standing there, unfortunately she wasn't the only one to notice his entrance, all decepticons aimed at the new enemy and pulled the trigger...nothing happened.

Dragon took the moment to jump in between Jazz and the decepticons bringing her shield up ones more.

"WHAT are you doing here Jazz?"

"I 'eard screamin' so I ran inside to see what 'appened." His optics fell to her leg that was now making a small puddle of GREEN(?) energon under her foot.

Dragon saw his look and saw the curiosity and worry in his optics about her fluids.

"Not now Jazz, we need to take care of these idiots first. So what do you say? Fast way or slow way?" Jazz looked at her and then at the now recovered decepticons that now were only 15 meters away.

"The best way."

Dragon winked at him and then turned her head.

She concentrated completely on her shield making it harder and harder.

The decepticons were 7 meters away now, Jazz started to feel like he was going to need to go to the medical bay after this if Dragon didn't do something soon, the only thing he had seen her do was making the shield, thing, shine brighter pink.

-

-

Dragon felt the energy in her spark crackle as the energy build up, she bend her arms and then she pushed at the shield as hard as she could so it started moving towards the decepticons.

The decepticons turned around as soon as they saw the wall´ starting to move to them. Barricade went to it and tried to break it by punching his fists at it.

It didn't work, instead it started to move faster.

Barricade and the others then started running at the other direction.

But the shield (wall) was faster and caught up with the decepticons and when it was only a few meters left it started going even faster so it bumped into all decepticon and made all of them fall on their back.

Then the shield stopped and disappeared.

Dragon took her Katanas from her back and jumped into the air made a volt and landed in the middle of the decepticons.

Starscream was the first to get up, he transformed into his jet and started to fly away. But then he made an impressive U-turn and shot straight forward to Dragon.

Dragon smiled. She might not be Emilia with these katanas but she surely can hit a moving target.

While she focused on Starscream, all the other decepticons started to stand up.

Dragon looked around and saw every one of them and looked back at Starscream.

She saw the jet preparing for an attack.

The idiot is going to try to bomb me´ She looked at his angle and waited.

The rest of the decepticons started to move closer to the now trapped autobot femme. But they never looked up.

Megatron started talking "The one that brings me that femme dead or alive will have a whole solar cycle by himself with her to do what ever he wishes to do with her."

Dragon turned slowly to look at him...He did NOT just say that´...

She locked her dark green optics with Megatrons red ones and took up one katana in her right hand.

Then she threw it up in the sky and a dull "thud" could be heard as the sword hit its target.

-

-

Jazz starred at the scenery. Dragon was in the middle of decepticons and Starscream had just been pierced in his spark by her katana. Screamer was down.

Dragon hadn't even looked up ones, and the rest of the decepticons was now looking at the pile on the ground that ones were Starscream. They hesitated...not good (for them).

-

-

Dragon still looked into Megatrons red optics with only one katana in her hand. "Why don't you fight me like a REAL mech Megatron? Instead of letting your fellow´ decepticons take every hit for you. Or are you afraid that a FEMME will kick your aft?"

Megatrons optics took a dark reddish colour.

The other decepticons where now only a few feet behind Dragon

"But let me make it easy for you, dear." She said.

Just as the words had left her mouth she took her katana and twisted her whole body ones, when her body stopped, four bodies fell to the floor, and vital energon fluids started spraying everywhere.

Frenzy, the only one left of the decepticons (except for Megatron) ran towards Dragon and was at his way up her leg when she used her katana and pierced the little decepticon´s spark chamber.

Dragon looked down at little Frenzy and then started to turn her head back up to meet Megatrons death glare when she was hit in her abdominal area.

Damn... NEVER EVER look away from your enemy...´ She went down on her knees, feeling her air intakes hitch.

"THIS is where you belong FEMME...on your knees in front of me...the MIGHTY Lord Megatron! Did you really think you could beat ME?!"

He laughed...darkly and manically.

-

-

Jazz watched from the door...Dragon was on her knees, trying to make her air intakes stop hitching, and Megatron walked to her katana she had used when she had terminated Frenzy.

Jazz's optics grew wide...this is a practice simulation with no safety protocols...IF Megatron was on the way to do what Jazz though he would...Megatron would terminate Dragon...permanently.

He had to go and help her. As soon as Jazz took his first step he felt a presence inside his CPU..._"Shika?"_

"_No such...luck Jazz."_

"_Dragon?" _Jazz looked over at the place where Dragon was still kneeling.

"_Yes...don't attack him Jazz...I can handle it."_

"_It sure ain't lookin' that way from where 'am standin'"_

"_Trust me Jazz, I know what I'm doing."_

Jazz hesitated..._"'kay then…but ya' better make it quick."_

"_I can handle quickies don't you worry Jazz."_

Jazz let on a smile and went to stand and enjoy the "hopefully" happy ending of this "show".

-

-

Dragon watched Megatron take Emilia's katana out of the corner of her optic and watched him walk back in front of her with the katana in his own optic level, checking it.

"This is a pretty sharp sword you got. I wonder if it is sharp enough to get into your spark and terminate it."

Dragon saw him raise the sword and prepared himself for the upcoming strike. He looked at the sword and looked at Dragon..."this will make my day as the saying goes around this pitiful planet."

Dragon just watched him tense his hands and arms, and watched him swing the sharp katana at her spark chamber (a clumsy swing), a clanging sound was heard, as if metal hit against metal, and then...silence.

Dragon never turned her gaze away from Megatrons, whos optics now looked like they were going to explode by rage.

Dragon took the opportunity and let her mind relax from the concentration of holding up her brain shield that had saved her and felt it disappeared and then took the sword in one swift movement and spun it around in the air and then pierced Megatrons armour with it. The sickening crack of armour splitting could be heard echoing all over the training room. Megatron still looked at Dragon, but now his optics weren't red with living rage...now they were dead with a dark, soon to be black, red.

Dragon rose to her feet and looked over at Jazz who stood stunned with mouth peace wide agape. She smiled...he didn't think she would make it, he thought she was a femme that needed protection from everything that had to do with battle or fighting.

Dragon started to walk but cursed in cybertronian when she felt the sting from where Scorponoks tail had stung her, she looked down and saw the green energon running down her leg.

She started the process of healing but suddenly stopped herself.

I can't heal myself when Shika needs all the energy to get better...I will have to go to Ratch.´

Jazz who was looking over the newly made battlefield.

He had never seen anyone fight like Dragon had done and she had defeated everyone with just getting one smaller wound in her leg.

When he thought of it, he looked at Dragons leg, it was greenish because of all the energon.

Dragon went over to where Emilia's swords were and fastened them onto her back.

"Lets go to the med bay Jazz. I think I need to go see Ratch for this, because I can't use Shika's energy to heal myself when she needs it to herself."

"Alright, I'm with ya'"

And with that they started moving towards the medbay.

-

-

-

**To be continued...**

**A/N: **Here it was...chapter 13...oh no...bad luck number :S

Reviews are always welcomed :)


End file.
